kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Maya Young
Maya Young is a young woman who is investigating the mysterious disappearances and believes in conspiracies, getting caught up in the Kamen Rider battle. She is a member of the website WayAboveTopSecret.com, which is themed around conspiracy theories and strange anomalies, especially those centering around the Mirror Monsters. To this end, she enlists Kit's help in uncovering the mysteries surrounding Ventara and the Mirror Monsters, although Lacey thinks she's just trying to ask him out. Due to her attempted abduction by one of the Newt Monsters, she is able to see the Mirror Monsters when no one else can. Following an attempt to flush out a Kamen Rider by staging a monster attack, Michelle Walsh snapped the pictures of the attempt and Maya is fired from the website. Maya has since distanced herself from the reporter and continues her pursuit of uncovering the mysteries of the Kamen Riders. She finds that her information was stolen and in response, deletes her work as a paranormal investigator so that she would not get targeted by the feds. While discussing how to counter Xaviax's plans, Eubulon reassigns the Siren deck for Maya to help Len while he goes to retrieve the other Riders. He gives her the ability to fight by installing the memories of the previous Siren owner, Kase. Maya thus became the second Kamen Rider Siren, though unlike her Ventaran counterpart, she has black hair, as opposed to Kase's blonde hair. She later meets Chance, Pryce and Hunt, some of the original Riders. Due to her past experiences with JTC, she feels uneasy around Pryce despite his attempts to befriend her. Once Kit and Kase come back from the Advent Void she gives the deck back to the Ventaren Siren. She soon senses that something is wrong with Adam when he leaves with Len to the last transmitter, which is confirmed to be true. She also manages to patch the bad relations with Pryce realizing that Pryce and JTC, though they look the same, are two different people. Along with Trent, she manages to sneak inside Xaviax's base to allow the other Kamen Riders to infiltrate the base as the shield surrounding it only allowed people who were not locked to an Advent Deck inside. There she witnessed the 13 Kamen Riders use their Link Vents and destroy Xaviax once and for all. During the Epilogue, she makes a children's book "Mirror World: The Adventures of the Kamen Riders" detailing the events of the whole series, which she passes off as fiction promising to keep the Rider's identities a secret. It becomes a popular book as she is seen in a book signing, even meeting up with Kit, Len and Kase, with Len jokingly apologizing about her camera from the start of the series. Also, she starts dating Pryce who also visits her in her book signing. Blancwing Blancwing is a giant mechanical swan, and Siren's Advent Beast. Kamen Rider Siren Kamen Rider Siren Siren slots her cards in the crossguard of her rapier, the Blanc Visor. It can be used as a weapon if she doesn't have enough time to slot her cards. * Attack Vent: Summons Blancwing to attack enemies * Sword Vent: Conjures a twin blade-like weapon * Guard Vent: Conjures a Shield. The shield produces feathers which surrounds Siren's opponents allowing her to teleport around them dealing damage from all sides * Final Vent : 'Blancwing flies behind an opponent then slams its wings together blasting the opponent towards Siren where she proceeds to slice them in half with her twin bladed weapon File:Siren_Advent.JPG|*'Attack Vent (AP: 4000): Summons Blancwing. File:Siren_Sword_Vent.JPG|*'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Wing Slasher. File:Siren_Guard_Vent.JPG|*'Guard Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Wing Shield, File:Siren_Final_Vent.JPG|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Misty Slash. Appearances: Dragon Knight Episode 32 - Advent Master Returns - 35- A Hero's Fall Notes *Maya is the only Earth Kamen Rider not to be the genetic double of the Ventaran Kamen Rider whose Advent Deck she used. *Maya is also the only Earth Kamen Rider that was never vented. *Maya was the only rider not to ride a motorbike. *Maya was never shown being disconnected from the Siren Deck, so technically she could still use the deck if required. *Maya was the only rider not to fight another rider. Appearances See Also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Heroines Category:Dragon Knight Characters Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight Category:Temporary Riders